Accel World Online
by taffybratz
Summary: A new Sword Art Online has been created for the new generation of virtual reality gamers. Catching the attention of Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Chiyuri and Takumu, they buy and join the recreated game however it soon becomes a death game like the first Sword Art Online. Now, the group of friends must fight their way out of the game. But what kind of secrets await to be discovered?
1. Prologue

A man with black hair and grey eyes in a suit walked down the sidewalk. He going home after a long day of work.

Who was this man you ask?

His name is Kazuto Kirigaya. Otherwise known as Kirito, the one who cleared the game Sword Art Online and known for many other things involving virtual realty games.

Only difference is now, he creates video games.

Many years has passed since he played the virtual reality games. He tests them out to make sure their safe after he creates them, yes but other than that he has not played them.

He has had a good life though, he had a good job and a lovely wife to come home to everyday. But there was something missing.

 _ **Someone**_ was missing.

Fourteen years ago, on November 30th. Asuna had given birth their daughter, Hime. She had his black hair and her mother's hazel eyes. It was the happiest day of their lives until **_he_** returned and took their daughter.

Kazuto had went after him but lost'd him, and by the time the police came, it was too late. They had searched everywhere in the city for the baby girl but she was never found and the police investigation had to come to an end.

He and Asuna never stopped looking however, they knew their daughter was still alive and with each passing day they looked for a sign. A sign that their hime was somewhere in the large city of Japan.

Kazuto sighed and turned a corner then looked up at a clock at the time "11:30 AM, I should probably call Asu-" he began to think but something caught his attention.

At a bus stop, was a girl about fourteen with long flowly black hair and large hazel eyes stood beside a short chubby boy whom had brown hair and black eyes. The two seemed to be talking about something as they waited for the bus.

But it wasn't her hair and eye color caught his attention, it was the fact that she looked like his and Asuna's daughter in every way possible and how she would of looked if she had not been kidnapped.

"Hime?" Kazuto muttered then shook his head "Maybe I am working too hard?" he thught and started walking but found himself halting in his tracks to look at the girl again.

Only this time, she looked back.

* * *

"Senpai?" Haruyuki said and looked up at his partner with concern then looked at where she was looking.

A man with black hair and grey eyes was looking at her, though from how he looked he appeared to be in his thirties.

Kuroyukihime stared at the man, there was something about him that seemed familiar. Something that gave a odd sense that she knew him. She was brought back into reality when the bus she and Haruyuki arrived, she watched Haruyuki get on it and got ready to get on the bus. Taking one last glance at the man before she went on it.

* * *

"She can't be, can she?" Kazuto thought. But what if she is his daughter? That would mean they have finally found her and can bring **_him_** to justice once and for all.

But first, he would need to talk to Asuna to get her thoughts on this.

And with that thought in mind, he ran home quicker than he has ever done before. Once he was there, he ran iside "Asuna! I got unbelievable-" he began then froze upon seeing some parts of their home trashed "Asuna?!" he called out and dropped his suit case. He searched everywhere then finally found her...but with the old Nervegear on her. There was a note laying beside her on her bedside table, picking it up slowly. He had began reading it.

 ** _'Thought that stealing your precious daughter was the beginning, did you, Kazuto? You both should of known it was far from the end back then._**

 ** _I know what your thinking, what have I done to her this time? Well, you see. I have trapped her in the new Sword Art Online, yes you heard me, the new Sword Art Online that I have created. If you want to rescue her, I suggest you go grab your Nervegear and return to where you both met._**

 ** _Not only Asuna will be there, but also a little surprise to you both,_**

 ** _-Your's truly-'_**

Kazuto clenched the piece of paper in his hand "What is that bastard planning this time?" he thought then looked at his wife "I have to go save her, then afterwards I will give her the news." he thought then went to go find his Nervegear.

* * *

"Hey Senpai, have you heard of this game that's finally making a comeback after many years?" Haruyuki asked his partner excitedly.

Kuroyukihime turned to look at the brown haired boy "Ne." she replied "What is it called?" she asked.

"Sword Art Online."

* * *

Yes! I'm so happy at how this turned out and yes I know Accel World takes place in the year 2043 but who says that things like the Nervegears can't make a comeback? Aside from that, I'm really happy to say that this is my newest crossover and it includes the theory of Kirito and Asuna being Kuroyukihime's parents, I figured writing a new story be a great start to the year, don't you? ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

**Before we start, I'm going to say that some of the chapters will be inspired by SAO but still be entirely different and with that in mind please remember that it's the Accel World characters in the rebuilded Sword Art Online.**

 **This story also takes paces a few months after Accel World episode 24, and White Cosmos's name is** **Shiroyukihime** **and to those who don't know, she is in the light novels and is Kuroyukihime's real sister. Though her sister is a jerk . Also I've started my collection of the SAO mangas so while most be based on the anime versions I'll be mixing in what I have heard about the Accel World Light Novels and until I get them I'm guessing some parts o_o though I'll probably base most backstory parts and some others off of Accel World's light novels while adjusting some parts to fit in with the anime.**

* * *

Haruyuki walked out of school with his two childhood friends "Don't the game sound fun?" he asked excitedly.

Chiyuri and Takumu nodded with smiles on their faces "Are you sure it won't be like the old Sword Art Online?" Takumu said.

"Heck no. I mean, it can't be anything like the old one from all those years ago that 4,000 players died in, right?" Chiyuri asked her friends.

"That happened years ago, surely the Nervegears would have better security now to not let such happen." Haruyuki replied and smiled.

Takumu nodded "We'll try it out, is Master going to be play it?" he asked. Referring to Kuroyukihime.

"She said she'll think about it so hopefully, I told her if she decides to join that to come meet us by the wild boars in the game." Haruyuki said.

"Then in the meantime, lets go buy Nervegears to play Sword Art Online." Chiyuri said happily and ran down the sidewalk.

* * *

Kuroyukihime walked into her home and sighed "How the hell am I suppose to get an Nervegear on such quick notice? I can't get any online because it'll take too long to get here." she thought.

"Hime!" a female voice said.

Kuroyukihime groaned irritatedly and turned around to face her older sister "Yes onee-san?" she said in a bitter tone. She loathed the two that was supposed to be her parents and loathed her sister even more, all they did was abuse her and like when she was at the hospital, not give a damn if she died or not. It made her wish that her parents loved her but she had to face reality as she grew up and realize that they didn't care. She already knew her sister didn't care about her ever since she made her kill the Red King.

Shiroyukihime crossed her arms, her brown hair tied in a ponytail and her brown eyes narrowed at the girl "Now, is that really a way to greet your sister?" she asked, in a taunting tone with a raised a brow.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes "What is it? I need to go get some things finished." she said and put an hand on her hip.

"And let me guess, Nega Nebulus stuff? Or planning some date with shortie? Or are you planning to hang out with those 'friends' you have?" Shiroyukihime said before she smirked "Do you honestly think those people care about you? Just like the rest of the Kings, they'll leave you and hate you." she said.

Kuroyukihime growled and clenched her fist "Hey! At least my friends care about me unlike you, bitchy mom and that bastard of a dad I have! I don't lie to people and trick them into doing shit! Then cut myself and pin the blame on someone else!" she shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so far out in virtual reality that you hate to see people's real personalities." Shiroyukihime said, still smirking as she crossed her arms.

Kuroyukihime growled and went to hit her sister but a voice made her stop midway.

"Hime! Shiro! Knock it off!" a male voice said.

Shiroyukihime turned to her father, he had short, slicked back hair, and was wearing a business suit. His glasses shining in from the light of the room, making it diffcult to see his eyes "But dad!" she began to say but he gave her a stern look before he raised his hand.

"What's wrong, Hime? Something seems to be troubling you." he said.

Kuroyukihime turned to her father "I was just going to go buy a Nervegear to play an game with my friends but she" she pointed at her sister "stopped me and was being her usual crabby self!" she said.

"CRABBY?!" Shiroyukihime said and resisted the urge to stab her sister and finish her off, but she couldn't. That wasn't apart of her job, she had to keep the black haired girl alive so two people could suffer severely.

"Shiro." their father said sternly and sighed then looked at Kuroyukihime "You can use my Nervegear, if you want to sweetie." he said.

Kuroyukihime stared at her father, 'sweetie'? Since when did he call her that and was nice to her? Cautiously, she said "I can?" and raised a brow.

Their father nodded "It's in the closet by the stairway. Be careful though, it's quite heavy." he said.

Kuroyukihime nodded slightly "Thank you?" she said in a unsure tone and walked out of the room.

Shiroyukihime crossed her arms "Finally got everything prepared?" she asked her father.

He nodded "Don't worry, soon she'll be out of your hair for good, as well as her father." he said and walked away.  
 **Later...**

* * *

Kuroyukihime looked at the helmet like object in her hands "I get a bad feeling about this." she muttered then shook her head "But with all that Haru's done for me, and everything we've been through together, I should repay him by giving it a try and seeing him." she said.

Besides what harm can it do? It can't be anything like the old Sword Art Online...hopefully. Brain Burst and it's ability to erase people's minds if they lost all their points was threatening enough.

She then put on the helmet, plugged the wires that needed plugged in and/or connected and put in the game, she waited a few seconds as she listened to beeping before she closed her eyes "Link Start!" she said before she saw a white screen.

After she logged in and did everything else. She blinked then looked at the area around her "So this is what Sword Art Online was like..." she thought.

* * *

"This is so neat!" Chiyuri said as she swiped her sword around, her sword glowing gold each time she activated her sword skill. Her avatar had blonde hair that was in pigtails and brown eyes, she wore a white sleeveless dress with brown straps going around it, brown flat sandals that also had straps that wrapped around her knees, a white cape with brown swirl patterns on the bottom and she had a silver sword with a bronze handle.

Haruyuki nodded "I wonder if Senpai will be here soon." he said to Takuku whom nodded in response. His avatar being tall with brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing a green long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, he had black wrist bands on his wrists and he had double shoulder pauldrons/armor. He had a green sword and a matching green case AN: I don't know what the things they connect to belts to put swords in are. for the sword

"Maybe Master is currently creating her avatar?" Takuku said, wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with silver armor over his chest, blue jeans, silver armor gloves and boots. He had a blue sword and a matching blue case. His avatar had black hair that was dip dyed blue and blue eyes.

"I am right here." Kuroyukihime said as she suddenly appeared behind Haruyuki and Takumu, making the two boys jump slightly. She wore a black halter waffle top, black leather pants with a black studded belt, black leather combat boots with a small belt on the top of them with studs on them and had a small chain connected to the right boot's belt and black leather gloves. She had a black sword that had a purple gem in the middle of it and it had two small blades at the sides (AN: Think of Kirito's sword ^-^.) and a matching black case for her sword. Her avatar had black hair that in a long high ponytail that went to her waist and had gray eyes.

Haruyuki looked at the black haired girl "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I decided to explore a little and see all this game has so far" Kuroyukihime replied in her usual calm tone "How's the game?" she asked.

"It' is quite fun and the story quests are interesting." Takuku replied.

Chiyuri looked at the black haired girl "Do you want to fight some boars with us?" she asked.

Kuroyukihime nodded then looked at the boar before narrowing her eyes. Once her sword started glowing pink, she ran at it and sliced it in half, making it turn into what looked like glass shards "Not like when you defeat an enemy on Brain Burst but you're right, it is fun." she said then looked around "Too bad the avatars don't have swords for arms and legs though." she said, making her three friends sweat drop.

"Anyways, let'sgo defeat some more and gain experience!" Chiyuri said and smiled as she fist pumped the air.

Kuroyukihime nodded then looked at the sky "Sword Art Online, one of the first ever full dive virtual reality games." she thought "But it was turned into a death game by it's creator and killed 4,000 people...what if that happens in this game? And the creator is a twisted creep trying to copy the original SAO creator."

"Senpai?" a voice said, waking the black haired girl up from her thoughts.

Kuroyukihime turned to Haru who was standing beside her "Hai?" she said.

"Is everything alright? You seem really deep in thought." Haru said in a concerned tone.

"I am alright, Haru. I was just thinking." Kuroyukihime replied "It's nothing to worry about." she assured.

"Senpai..." Haru trailed off.

Kuroyukihime smiled "How about we enjoy ourselves? Tomorrow we have to fight territory battles after all." she said.

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Papa, are you sure about this?" Yui asked as she ran after Kirito "Maybe you should have brought the others here." she said softly.

"I can't, if this is a trap, I can't let them get hurt or trapped as well." Kirito replied as he ran through a forest, his avatar almost looked the same as his old SAO avatar but it had the starter clothes on it that were black and gray instead of blue.

He stopped running to look around "This game is nearly exact as SAO, but everything seems so different at the same time." he thought before AI monsters appeared, making him bring out his sword "Yui! Get back!" he said.

Yui nodded and hid, she looked around "I have a bad feeling about this." she thought before she heard laughter.

"Welcome Kazuto, I should of known you'd recognize some parts of the game." the voice said before a man appeared. His avatar wearing mainly green and had black hair and green eyes.

Kirito glared and growled "Cut the crap Sugou! Where's Asuna?!" he questioned.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry much about her, after all. You'll both be trapped together and the place that you met at, will become the place you die at after it becomes your living hell." Sugou replied.

"What?" Kirito said and raised a brow then yelled when his sword was knocked out of his hand then growled.

Sugou brought out the game menu and started typing "Goodnight, Black Swordsman." he said, once he finished typing. The AI monsters started attacking Kirito and put a sleep status condition on him, making him go unconscious.

From her spot, Yui watched with wide eyes "Papa." she thought then froze when the AI monsters noticed her.

Sugou looked at Yui then raised a brow "Get her too, we can't have any witnesses. he said.

Yui took a step back then started running quickly from the AI monsters "I'll be back papa! I'll save you, I promise." she thought.

* * *

"This a great game." Chiyuri said as she sat down and watched the sunset with her friends "Maybe tomorrow we can play it again?" she asked.

Takuku nodded "That'd be great." he said and smiled as he looked at Chiyuri.

Kuroyukihime chuckled "I got to go, see you at school tomorrow." she said and brought out the menu "Nani?" she said and blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong senpai?" Haru asked as he stood up and walked to her.

"There's no log out button." Kuroyukihime replied as she stared at the blank log out button.

Haru looked over his senpai's shoulder "That's odd, let me check." he said and brought out his menu only to see that his log out button was blank too "Nani?" he said then looked at Takuku and Chiyuri "Taku, Chi, is your log out buttons working?" he asked as he looked up from his menu at his childhood friends.

Takuku and Chiyuri looked at their menus then nodded "Yes, there appears to be a glitch." Takuku replied.

"You guys, I am getting scared." Chiyuri said in a nervous tone then put her hand near her face and looked down "What if this is a death game like the old SAO?" she asked.

"Calm down. We can't lose our heads, this could be a minor glitch." Kuroyukihime said to her friends.

Haru and Takuku nodded "It'll be okay, Chi." Takuku said reassuringly.

Chiyuri nodded then her eyes widen when a light began shining from the ground "W-What is this?!" she said.

Kuroyukihime shielded her eyes from the light then stopped when it faded, she looked around to see her and her friends in the Town of Beginning "A forced teleport?" she said.

"Something isn't right." Haru said and looked around as other players were forced to teleport as well, he heard a beep sound and saw three screens appear around the town as a cloaked figure appear on the screens.

"Hello everyone, my name is...Oberon. I am sure your wondering why you are here." the figure said.

"Yes, now what the hell is going on?" Chiyuri muttered as she looked up at the screens.

"I am going to finish what Kayaba Akihiko started and that is to finish the death game, as some may call it, also known as Sword Art Online, from start to finish!" Oberon said "I have finally found out how the game allowed death and for now on, if you die in the game, you die in real life when your HP hits zero. So I advise you that in order to get to the 100th floor, you don't be complete fools. Because I wouldn't want to fight nobody when they reach the floor." he said.

Takuku looked at his friends then at the screens "What is the meaning of this?" he thought.

"I have a surprise for you as well. No need to check your inventory because it'll appear in...three, two, one." Oberon counted down until a bright light flashed.

Kuroyukihime opened her eyes and looked at her friends "Chiyuri, Takuku, Haru, you three..." she trailed off then shook her head "Have your real life appearance!" she said.

Haru looked up at his friends then at himself "No way." he muttered "How is this possible?!" he said.

"It must be the exact same technology and/or used for the first Sword Art Online. Which is why it was able to do this." Takuku said in a serious tone as he stared at his friends.

"Then that means..." Chiyuri trailed off then looked at the screens when Oberon spoke.

"I hope you do enjoy the little life you can enjoy here, and can get to the 100th floor to defeat me, that is, if you dare to fight a god!" Oberon said and smirked in the shadows of the cloak "Have fun trying to survive." he said.

"Hey, wait! You can't do this to people! No one here has done anything to you!" a man with red hair and brown eyes said.

"Actually, I can do this to people and I just have." Oberon said as the screens started flickering "Goodbye." he said in a taunting tone before the screens went black and disappeared.

"This can't be possible." Kuroyukihime thought and looked at some of the players were panicking "Come on." she said to her friends and started walking to a alley.

Once they were in the alley, Chiyuri said in a slight panicking tone "What are we going to do?! This isn't Brain Burst! This has death! Not memory erasing!" she said.

"Calm down, I am sure master has a plan." Takuku reassured and put a hand on Chiyuri's shoulder "We'll get out of here, together." he said.

Haru nodded "What's the plan, senpai?" he asked.

Kuroyukihime stared at her friends before replying.

"We fight our way out and clear the game."

* * *

Done! Woohoo! Finally after five months this has been finished at last!  
I tried to make the last scene as different as SAO as possible. And Kirito and Asuna will not appear here until the end, however Klein, Shion, Leafa, Silica and Lisbeth will be in it along with some Accel World characters I picked to be in this.  
And Yui will meet the Nega Nebulus gang later on. But until then, everything that'll happen is a mystery, see you in the next update.


End file.
